Total Drama Middle School Episode One: Attack of the Chef
Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Middle School, a game where middle schoolers battle it out for one million dollars. To take a break from the teens, I, Chris McLean, will be meeting these 12 students to test there skills in a not-so-tough season because, hey, they’re kids, the first bus is arriving now, and here comes the contestant A contestant jumps off the bus and takes a stand next to Chef, he is wearing a ACDC shirt and long pants, despite the heat Chris: Nice to meet you… Rees, is that really how you spell your name? Rees: Ye, that’s how I spell my name, where do I stand? Chris: Just over where ever Rees stand over by the gate as another bus appears, this time a blonde kid jumps off in a long sleeve and shorts Chris: Hello Jaren, you can take your stand over there Jaren: Back offChris Chris: No respect Another bus comes crashing out of the sky and from the wreckage comes out a energetic girl, wearing a blue tank top and short shorts '' '' '' '' Chris: Errm, Taylor… are you ok? Taylor: Yes I’m fine, IS THAT THE WAITING OVER THERE! Taylor'' runs over to the waiting area as another kid comes out of another bus, he has glasses and has a striped black and white T with shorts '' '' '' '' Chris: Isaiah, welcome to the game Isaiah: K what ever, can I have the money Chris: No Isaiah: Ok Isaiah walks over to the waiting area as the next bus arrives, 5 people come out to spare time, 2 boys and 3 girls. One boy has a mean look, gray shirt and blue shorts, the other has on a blue shirt and tan shorts. The first girl has long brown hair and is beautiful, she has on a black tank top and tan short shorts, the second girl is African-american and has black hair, long sleeve white shirt and long black pants, and the last girl has short brown hair and sorta looks like meg from family guy, she wears a white cotton shirt and long brown jeans '' '' '' '' Chris: Konnor, Parker, Alyssa, Azel and Cambri, nice to meet you all Konnor: Whatever Konnor walks over to the waiting area but sees Rees, they both glare at eachother for a few seconds and then they turn away Chris: I don’t wanna say something to the rest of you so go over there Alyssa walks over with Azel and Alyssa sees Rees and she smiles, remembering two quarters ago. '' '' '' '' Another bus pulls up and out comes a blonde kid wearing a plaid white shirt and black shorts '' '' Chris: Matthew, how are you Matt: Just call me Matt and I’m good Matt walks over and another bus arrives, the last two kids come out: Two boys with orange hair and red shirts with tan long pants emerge Chris: Twins Nate and Andrew, nice to meet ya Nate: Same to you Chris Andrew: Let’s just het this over with Chris: OKAY that is everyone, let’s head over to the courtyard and I’ll decide the teams Everyone heads over to the courtyard, Rees goes to the confessional, the media center computer lab '' '' '' '' Rees: Ugh, Konnors here, this is going to be a great game… Chris: Alright, the teams for this show are: Rees, Alyssa, Isaiah, Parker, Taylor, and Matt for the team Super Sevies, Konnor, Nate, Andrew, Azel, Cambri, and Jaren for Crazy 8’s Konnor: Joy to the world that I’ll be crushing Rees’s team Alyssa: I know what’s going on between Konnor and Rees, I hope it desn’t get in the way Rees: Konnor is going down Everyone heads over to the first challenge area, the middle of the courtyard. Andrew: So where’s the challenge? As he said that a meat ball hits him, Chef shot it Chris: The first challenge is a run away game, runaway from chef that is, oh and Andrew, you’re out, everyone, I suggest running Everybody runs as chef chases them Andrew: '''First challenge and I’m out right off the bat… great start '''Nate: I gotta avenge my brother Rees is running through the seventh grade building trying to find shelter, he sees the boys bathroom. Rees: PERFECT! Rees runs into there and hides in one of the stalls, shortly after, Chef checks the bathroom. Rees: -whispering- no, no, no, No Chef leaves but Rees, seeing chef on the show before, isn’t taking any chances. Meanwhile, Konnor is walking through the hall way and sees Chef on the other end, Chef rushes him like an NFL linebacker, making Konnor get out. Chris: -over load speaker- I’ve deployed a weapon that will help you team, good luck Once everyone hears, people begin frantically looking, Alyssa looks out side and sees the peanut gallery form who has gotten out, Azel, Cambri, Konnor, Andrew, Matt, Taylor, and Parker are out. She then shes Chef staring at her from directly behind her. Chef is about to shoot when Rees charges up from behind and uses the weapon on him, a stick the size of a desk. Rees through it and it hit Chef, ending the game. Chris: _over loud speaker- AND THE SUPER SEVIES WIN! The Crazy 8’s will be sending someone home tonight. Andrew: 'Ugh, I could’ve found it if I was more careful during the instructions ' ''' '''Taylor: '''YES WE WON THE FIRST CHALLENGE… I’m worried about the next'' ' ' ' ' Matt: 'Chef snuck up on me in the music room… I’m deaf from that blast ' ' ' ' '''Cambi: '''I think I’m going home- ' ' ' ' '''Azel: '''tonight for my- ' ' ' ''' '''Cambri: '''actions, goodbye million dollars '''Jaren: I just hid in the cafeteria garbage can At the ceremony that nigh, '' '' '' Chris: Konnor , Andrew, Cambri, and Azel all got 1 vote, but the person going home is… -Nate is glancing nervously at the last pizza slice- -Jaren is calm and relaxed- Chris: The person going home IS… Jaren Jaren: WHAT! Chris: Sorry bro, shoulda thought twice before voting yourself off Jaren: WHAT! BUT I DIDN- ''Jaren gets dragged off and thrown into the bus of shame. Chris: huh, maybe somebody tampered with the votes… oh well Cameras go back to the voting and shows this: Konnor: Best thing to do while being on the losing team… tampering with the votes to get the moron off first… come merge… bye-bye Rees Back to outro Chris: Many people left… okay 11 are, but who will be chopped off next? You will see next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. MIDDLE SCHOOL!